


Addicted

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: 15 year old eren, 34 year old levi, AU, Addiction, Anal Sex, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Online Relationship, Smut, Some Fluff, Underage Relationship, Yaoi, bottom! levi, bxb - Freeform, ereri, kinda stalkerish, top! eren, yaaaaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was bored out of his mind. Doing the same thing each day without anything new or uplifting in his life. So Levi decided to check out this new website he heard about from some brat he walked by. Who knew that a certain 15 year old brat could hold the interest of Levi Ackerman. Especially in such little time.</p><p>Rated [Y] for Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I didn’t quite care for my life. I mean, doing the same thing everyday obviously gets boring. So I tried my aim at adventure. That was how I met my two closet friends, Hanji and Erwin. But even after the shit ton of memories we’ve made, I got bored. I didn’t know what to look for until I had stumbled across a site called ‘SinaRoseMaria.com’. It was a growing social network it seems. The reason why it was so big though was from all the options. You could have Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr, Vine, and a RP Forum on one site or app. Some rich ass bastard decided to buy all of these networks and combine it into his own little app. They acted a little differently though. All you used on Facebook was to message people. The Tumblr part was of course the blogging and Vine were the 6 second videos. On Instagram all you could do is take pics and see who would like it then the RP Forum was exactly what it was before. But it only had two options which were named Trost and Shiganshina. Trost was for private roleplaying with friends while Shiganshina let you meet strangers and try your hand. 

So since this shit got popular, I wanted to try it out. 

|Register|

Username : HeichouL  
Password : *********  
Password Again : *********  
Email : HeichouLevi00@gmail.com  
Next Page.

I rolled my eyes, clicking the stupid button at the bottom of the page which gave me one of those horrid rectangle pictures of some blurred word. Typing in the phrase with ease, I met a little avatar.

“The hell is this..”

“Welcome to SinaRoseMaria HeichouL! Now before you go and get active, please design your avatar to your wishes!” A cheery siri like voice beamed from my speakers, making me wince at how loud I had left them. After turning them down just in case, I began to work on my avatar. 

 

ONE WEEK LATER

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Levi?! Are you in there?!” I jumped at the banging and looked at the door. More thumps coming from Erwins damned fists continued obnoxiously. I went to get up but as soon as I took the first step, my legs wobbled then gave out. 

“Aw fuck.” I groaned, sitting on my ass then poking my legs. They buzzed, showing that they were officially fast asleep and weren’t going to comply. Cursing again, I got out my phone and winced at the light from it illuminated followed by my ringtone going of who knows how many times. 

348 Messages  
293 Missed Calls

“What the he-“

“Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!” My phone slipped from my hands as it buzzed loudly again, vibrating against the floor rapidly. Rolling my eyes, I picked up knowing it would either be Erwin or Hanji.

“Where the hell have you been!?” I could hear him both through my phone and outside the door. He was talking that loud. 

“Here.”

“You missed work for a week Levi! With no call or clue why! Why are you so nonchalant about this?!” Erwin yelled, making me wince again and move it away from my ear.

“It seems I forgot about calling in. Jeez Erwin. You don’t have to get on my ass about it.” I sighed, feeling my legs slowly but surely come alive. Its about time.

“Oh you think this is bad? Wait till Hanji comes over you ass. She went crazy! You left me with her for a week! Mind telling me why?!” I could feel heat crawl up my cheeks at the thought of why. 

“No.”

“Levi!”

“Shut it. I’m hanging up. I’ll get the door when my legs come back.” Before he could question me, I ended it then let myself relax for a bit. A week huh? How could one average brat distract me from all my time for a whole week..?

“Finally.” Erwin groaned when I opened the door. Smacking his arm, I plopped down on my couch. “What did you even do this whole week?”

“I was on the computer.” I shrugged, pointed at to where my station of a mess was. Empty soda cans and Monsters were everywhere. A pizza box was thrown on the floor after I finished it the one night I realized I was hungry. Otherwise, I didn’t leave my chair. When the Pizza Man came I rolled to him then rolled back. Erwin let out a shocked noise that made me jump.

“Dear god. Levi Ackerman made a mess!” I glanced around then glared at him. “Okay I actually do need to know why the hell you were so distracted that you missed work and didn’t clean! No, I gotta call Hanji ov-“

“You call that woman over I swear to the depths of hell Erwin, I will punch you so hard, you’ll be my size ya donkey shit.” He put up his hands in mock surrender, grinning. 

“We all know I can pin you down easily. So tell my what messed you up and I won’t call nor tell Hanji about it later.” I glared at him again, crossing my arms. Black mail eh? What an asshat. 

“Ya know that new website?” I muttered, glaring at the floor. Erwin hummed, bring out food much to my stomachs joy. “I uh.. made an account and I may have met someone..” The fool dropped the glass cup he had. “ERWIN!!” He jumped, nodded quickly before going to get the things needed to clean it up. 

“Continue.”

“So uh me and him-“

“Its a guy?”

“He’s a guy yeah.” Calling him an it? Fuck off Erwin. I’m the only one who can degrade that brat. Erwin cocked a brow at my tone but I waved him off. “So yeah he pretty much distracted me all week.. He was on break so both of us distracted the other.”

“Break? Hes still in school?!” Erwin looked surprised, that tsking parenting look trying to grow on his face. “Wait at least college right?” I tensed up, shaking my head slowly. “LEVI!”

“I KNOW BUT I’M NOT DOING ANY HARM. PISS OFF!!” I chucked a pillow at him, the bastard catching it then dropping it to the floor. 

“Thats not what I’m concerned about Levi. What if the kid-“

“Nope. Thats what I call him.” Erwin glared, rolling his eyes after a while.

“Okay what if this boy gets attached to you Levi? You can’t control him as much as you want to.” I sighed loudly, agreeing in my head. The brat wasn’t the most submissive. I had asked him for his Skype because I was genuinely curious about what he looked and sounded like but he would spam me with no’s. The only clue I got was that he had unique eyes. They were this pretty teal green color with a spark of determination. 

“That won’t happen. And if he shows signs, I’ll give him the cold shoulder. The boot. All that nonsense.” Erwin strolled over with two boxes of what I was guessing was Chinese take-out. 

“Just be careful Levi. And come to work for Hanji’s sake. If you miss another day, those two interns she's studying are going to be in some unhealthy mental state. 

“Whatever you say mom.” He gave me the bird before turning on the TV.

 

“Remember-“  
“I, Levi Ackerman CMO of Google, will show up to work.” I droned on what this idiotic blond made me repeat something times before he got up and went to the door. He smiled, patting my shoulder. 

“Now you might want to check on your little boy. I think I heard a notificati-“ Slam. I locked up the door, grabbed another Dr. Pepper and Monster then leaped for my chair. I swiftly clicked on the tab that held our conversation and read the three messages he had left. 

Ewillbiteyou69 : I just got back :D i have ice cream!!!! :DDD  
Ewillbiteyou69 : AH NO BRAIN FREEZE THE HORRORRRRRRR  
Ewillbiteyou69 : Heichou you there? 

I rolled my eyes even though I was grinning. Erwin would be flipping shit if he saw me right now. To think, a brat with a noob name has me smiling. How lovely.

HeichouL : Calm down brat. I had company over.

Ewillbiteyou69 : YOUR ALIVEEEEEEE 

HeichouL : you’re*  
HeichouL : Learn how to spell kid. 

Ewillbiteyou69 : psh. im a grown ass man! i c@n do wut eva i wanta!!!!

I had to hold in my laugh. How mature. Who even spells like that.

HeichouL : says the 15 year old.

Ewillbiteyou69 : you just jelly.  
Ewillbiteyou69 : its still not fair that you know my age but i dont know yours.

I stared at his response for a bit. My fingers ghosted over the keyboard, debating whether to tell him or not. Would it scare him off? 

HeichouL : I’ll tell you it during skype.

I watched as the bubbled chat box danced in its weird way. It kept coming on then vanishing. I could feel my heart drumming in my ears. Did I scare him off already? Why does this even worry me? I jumped when I heard the ring for the notification. 

Ewillbiteyou69 : My Skype is Erenbites69.

I rolled my eyes at his name but hurried to log into skype. Going to the search bar, I typed it in. Only one popped up saying they lived in California. Sending a quick contact request, I waited. He lives in California? My heart sped up at the thought. We live in the same state thank god. I was yanked from my thoughts when the Skype sound went off. Erenbites69 was video calling me. Fuck I didn’t think video! Sending him a quick ‘brb’ message, I stumbled from my chair and into my bathroom. Damn, why didn’t Erwin tell me I looked terrible. Grabbing my comb and got out all the knots and fixed my cut a bit. Then I splashed water on my face, not bothering to really touch it up there since I always had these bags under my eyes. 

Rushing to my room, I looked for a decent shirt. He wouldn’t see my bottom half so I went for the first nice shirt I saw. Tugging off the dirty one and on the new, I sprinted for my chair and leaped into it. He was calling again so with a quick plug in for my headphones, I answered. 

“Heichou?”


	2. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since im new to ao3 I'm still trying to figure it out. Whats a kudos? And thanks for them by the way! :D

“Heichou?” 

I quickly composed myself as the brats face took over my screen. Thank god I had my camera off temporarily because he would’ve saw me foolishly gawking at him.

He had a bit of a round face, in its own way long too but not enough to be known as horse face. Big teal eyes nervously stared into the camera, Noticeably long eyelashes fanning his cheeks when he blinked. Thick (not Erwin thick) eyebrows were pulled together, showing his confusion. His voice too, it held the same determination his eyes did even if it cracked a bit when he said my username. His voice was also noticeably husky, not overdoing it though since he was only a kid. When I looked behind him I wanted to smack some sense into him. His room was a shitty mess. His bed wasn’t even properly made and some of his posters weren’t fully on. There was barely any light too since he had black curtains. What a teenager.

“One sec brat.” I smirked to myself when he gasped lowly, giving me a boost that maybe I won’t scare him. Fixing my look one more time, I clicked the video button and watched myself in the corner pop up. My eyes quickly went to E’s, examining his expression. His once furrowed brows were shot up in surprise, hiding behind his bangs which are in need of a trim. His creamy lips formed an ‘o’ shape as his eyes widened.

“H-Heichou?!” I rolled my eyes, leaning forward on my hands.

“The one and only kid. Now close that mouth of yours. With the state of your room I wouldn’t be shocked if a fly decided to shit in your mouth.” He chuckled, complying to my statement then moving a bit. 

“Will you smile if I asked?” I felt my own eyebrows shoot up. The kid was watching me nervously, a gentle blush painting his tan skin. 

“Thats pretty bold of you to ask.” He shrugged, grabbing something on his desk that I couldn’t see. “First time seeing me and you’re already asking for something personal. Whats in it for me brat.” E bit his lip, an action that my eyes zoomed in on as he hummed. 

“I’ll tell you my name so you don’t have to call me brat and kid!” He beamed, seeming proud. I held my chuckle in, making sure I was still in my natural state.

“What if I like calling you kid and brat?” I could feel the corners of my lips twitching, a smirk wanting to take place of my frown, a signal for the brat to know I’m messing around. 

“Then… I’ll answer any question of yours.” He seemed a bit hesitant, ending his sentence nervously. With a small hum, I let it go. It wasn’t a full smile of course, it was just a small grin. 

It was enough for the kid though. His whole face lit up as he gawked at the screen, his cheeks getting redder. Curious to see if I could get him to blush even more, I added a wink. 

“H-Heichou!” His whole face was red, his hand covering his mouth. I snickered when he almost fell out of his chair. 

“Look at you, acting like a little school girl.” I mused, smirking now. He swiftly got up, the camera only showing his torso. He wasn’t freakishly skinny and had a bit of a build too. Thats when it hit me. “Do you have a girlfriend?” With a body and face like that, he must have at least some girls after him. E settled in his chair, looking confused. 

“Huh? I’m sorry I didn’t catch that. The head phones unplugged.” I nodded, repeating myself. He looked almost ashamed as he shook his head no. “I have this friend who's a girl and she pretty much scares every girl away from me.” A weird spark of jealously filled me. He’s got a possessive and possibly jealous chick friend huh. “Okay so I answered a question of your choice! Now its my turn,” he paused, tapping his chin with a mischievous grin. “Answer honestly Heichou. How old are you.” I groaned, leaning back in my chair. E scolded me though, reminding me that I had to tell since we were Skyping. 

“I swear to god kid, if you fucking laug-“

“I’m not going to laugh.” He interrupted, his face showing no sign of amusement or joking. Sighing, I rubbed my face then took a drink of my soda. 

“Thirty Four…”

It was quiet for a good, pressurizing minute. I didn’t dare look at the screen but I listened closely. I knew he didn’t hang up because I could hear cricket and the sound of his breathing. I wasn’t really planning to look up until I head him curse.

“Holy shit.” When I willed my self to look up, there E was still. But instead of looking disgusted or afraid that I was some type of pedophile, he wore a look of pure fascination and awe. 

“Holy shit what you brat?” I hissed, even though on the inside I was truly curious and a bit happy from his reaction.

“I don’t know.. maybe because you looked so shy and stuff but… you’re really cute.” He grinned, his eyes closing as he tilted his head to the side. I on the other hand felt my face flame up as I tried to keep it blank. Under the desk my hands were fisting my sweats, shaking a bit. The fuck is up with me? Acting like a school girl because a guy called me cute. Ridiculous. 

“Thirty four ain’t the age of being cute kid. Sorry to break it to ya.” I sat up a bit, playing with the strings on my old high school hoodie. Turns out that shirt I thought I grabbed was this baggy shit. I was surprised when E’s eyes got noticeably darker.

“Says you. I think you look really cute. Hell even sexy with those eyes of yours.” Although the kid was blushing, his voice had dropped an octave lower. I was stunned to the core as a gentle shudder racked through my body. I could feel the goose bumps forming.

“You should stop there E. You’re only what fifteen so you have no clue what you’re talking about.” I sighed, crossing my arms. I was right too. He was probably still a virgin too. Plus he’s underaged. Theres no way he could get even more involved with me. Like my idiotic blond said, I might not be able to control a clingy teen. 

“Eren.” He simply stated, throwing me off guard.

“What?”

“My names Eren. Its on my Skype name too.” He repeated, leaning a bit in towards the camera. I nodded slowly, scanning his face. If I tell him my name would that make him more attached? It can’t hurt right?

“Mine is Levi.” I muttered, grabbing my drink. 

“Lee-vi..” He whispered, trying it out. I glared at him, even though the way he said my name sounded so incredibly good I was shocked that it made me happy.

“Don’t over say it though brat.” He nodded with a lazy grin, his eyes going back to normal. 

“You can say my name as much as you want to. I won’t judge if you even moan it while thinking of me later tonight.” 

I spat out my fucking drink. 

There was now a wet sticky mess on the floor. 

I snapped my head to the camera, glaring again at the boy who was smiling widely. He winked, wiggling his brows.

“Looks like you’re already making a sticky mess!!!” He sang happily, making his fingers dance in a taunting way. I rolled my eyes, getting up to clean the stupid mess.

“You better watch the shit you say, Eren. I can easily find where you live and punish you.” I growled, soaking a wringing out a rag then moping the part where my soda landed. 

“Maybe thats just what I need. A good spanking… Heichou Levi.” Did this kid seriously just purr my fucking name. I was watching the screen from the floor, seeing how he grinned like he was the smartest kid ever for putting together my favorite thing to be called and my name. Two can play at this game brat. 

Getting up from the floor and tossing the rag, I plopped down on the seat again. I made sure all my attention was facing the camera as I cleared my throat.

“I bet you would like that, wouldn’t you kid? For me to just bend you nicely over my lap and smack that little ass until its as red as your lips after you’ve sucked my cock. I would even make you count too, stopping every now and then to massage you dirty cheeks. Would you like that brat?” He was now speechless, his face red and his eyes widened. I smirked, rolling my eyes. “Don’t say things you don’t mean and can’t finish Eren.” I sighed, ignoring how my cock was now pressing up against the fabric of my sweats. Eren laughed, surprising me as he leaned back and pulled out lube. “Brat, what’re yo-“

“Who said I couldn't finish anything Levi. Would you believe me if I fing-“  
“Eren.” I cut him off, glowering at him again. “You’re too young.” He frowned, blush tinting his cheeks.

“So.. its because of my age, right?” I shrugged, unsure on what he meant. “Its not cause you don’t want me.. you just, can’t?” I was going to object, mostly for my pride but I caught a glimpse of insecurity in his eye. Shaking my head, I sighed with a smile.

“Eren, you’re a handsome young man,” Ugh, why am I talking like an old man. What am I, his fucking dad?! “You shouldn’t waste your er.. innocent shit on an asshole like me. Find a pretty girl or something. You probably don’t even like men!” I gave him a bigger smile, trying to convince him that I was right but now he looked offended. 

“Where do you live?” He demanded out of the blue. I arched a brow, narrowing my eyes. 

“Why.”

“Where do you live.” Eren glared back this time, shocking me because he’s never really glared or used that tone before. 

“I’m not saying kid.” He scrunched up his nose, his eyes moving rapidly. Was he looking at my apartment? He gasped, a grin growing before he ripped out a piece of paper and began to write noisily on it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Levi. Byeee!” He hung up before I could say anything. I stared at the picture of him for a bit before groaning and getting up. 

“Stupid brat..”

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t reply to any of my calls!!!” Hanji had pounced me as soon as I walked through the door. Erwin was smiling wickedly behind her as I pried her fingers off of me. 

“Yeah yeah now let me get to work woman. I gotta catch up.” She tsk-ed me before walking off to her own office. Erwin and I strolled to the break room. I needed a coffee badly. 

“Did you even sleep last night?” Erwin questioned, working on his damned tea. I shook my head, blowing on the hot beverage.

“The brat had me thinking all night.” He laughed, shaking his head. 

“You’re fifteen year old boy toy?” I punched his arm, rolling my eyes.

“See ya asshole.” I waved at him before heading down to my own office. Poor Petra. She probably had to deal with all these bastards who wanted me. “G’morning P.” I greeted when she walked in. She looked relieved when she saw me, squealing as she attacked me with a hug. I just patted her back, pushing her away before getting comfy in my chair. “Anything I need to know?” 

“Something came up with Youtube and the big man wants you to make sure everything is in order. We have no clients of importance right now and someones here for you.” She grinned, rushing to the door and opening it. I almost fell out of my chair when the little brat sheepishly slid in. 

“How the hell..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out as good as I wanted it to. The next chapter should be up soon :3


End file.
